chaoschild2fandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos;Child Visual Novel
Chaos;Child (カオスチャイルド) is a visual novel video game developed by 5pb. (Mages). The game is a thematic sequel to Chaos;Head (2008) in the Science Adventure series (妄想科学ADV) as the fourth main entry. The official abbreviation is "カオチャ" and in the title logo, "Chaos;Child" lower case letters are used, but in official text "CHAOS;CHILD" is all capitalized. It was first released in Japan in 2014 December 18 for the Xbox One. However for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita, the game wasn't released until in 2015 June 25 and 2015 December 29 for Microsoft Windows. It also got released in iOS in 2017 January 31 and in Android in 2017 May 28. In 2019 January 22 the steam version of the game was published by Spike Chunsoft with an english patch with the help from the Committee of Zero as a further attempt to sell more copies of the game from its failure to chart on the Japanese sales charts the same way Chaos;Head and Steins;Gate did. The game is still well received by critics and several fans claiming to be better than Steins;Gate in several aspects and the game also to be the best entry in the SciADV series so far. Gameplay Chaos;Child's gameplay is similar to Chaos;Head where the player takes the role of Miyashiro Takuru experiencing delusions either Positive or Negative depending on the player's choice called the "Delusion Trigger" which can determine to go to 4 different heroine routes. There is also a new "Mapping Trigger" {I cant remember if it is actually called Mapping Mode, remove this if I am wrong} where the player must select or link the correct pieces of information. (On console, trophies can be earned here depending on how you play here) where the player must select or link the correct pieces of information. (On console, trophies can be earned here depending on how you play here). The player is forced to play the common route first which the Delusion Trigger and Mapping Mode have no effect on. After that, all heroine routes are unlocked which the player must continue to select the Delusion Trigger to either get a good or bad end of that heroine. After clearing all heroine routes, the True route unlocks and can be selected from the main menu. Overall the game is purely reading basic text and the occasional posts and comments the player have to scroll through and read in messaging boards. Do note that the reason why the gameplay is exactly stated very long here is because this game takes a long time to finish and the game itself does a terrible job at explaining at how it should be played. Plot The story of Chaos;Child takes place 6 years after an alternate ending in Chaos;Head where Nishijou Takumi refuses to awakened and Nozomi's plan for Noah II was completed causing an artificial 7.8 magnitude earthquake. After the Earthquake, the city was reborn and citizens were became living in peace. However chaos was about to happen again. On 7th of September 2015 a streamer appeared to have killed himself while streaming a video from his web camera. Later, on September 19th a street musician dies a similar way while performing. There were also stickers of a two-faced man called "Sumo Stickers" left at the supposed crime scenes which became a hot topic on the news and the internet. President of the Newspaper Club, Takuru Miyashiro pushed the Newspaper Club to investigate the mysterious deaths. Later they discovered that the strange events took place on the same days of the "New Generation" murders from 6 years ago and therefore was later dubbed as the "Return of the New Generation Madness". Takuru and his friends begun to deep deeper into the case by infiltrating the crime scenes despite protest from Takuru's foster sister Nono. {Copy and Paste for now, will be edited again} Development The game was developed and published by 5pb.(JP). It was also internationally published by PQube(NA/EU) and for the steam release by Spike Chunsoft(WW). Based on an original plan by Chiyomaru Shikura, the game made use of "psycho-suspense" elements similar to those in Chaos;Head and characters similar to those in Steins;Gate. The game was produced by Tatsuya Matsubara and directed by Kanji Wakabayashi, and was written by Eiji Umehara, Masashi Takimoto and Tōru Yasumoto under supervision by Naotaka Hayashi. Several artists who worked on the game includes Mutsumi Sasaki who designed the main characters, Yukihiro Matsuo who designed the minor characters and the Hekiho uniforms, and Choco who designed the Di-Swords. For the game's visuals, the developers wanted a 2D style for its characters and backgrounds to be a "beautiful and etheral art work" instead of the 3D style of the previous Science Adventure game, Robotics;Notes as both games focus on entirely different themes. The soundtrack was composed by Takeshi Abo. Before composing the music, Abo read through the game's story and note down his first impressions of the plot the same way he did in his previous works in the Science Adventure series. This process took longer but it allows him to compose tracks with a better relationship to the game's worldview. Because he found the game's story compelling, he enjoyed composing the music and wanted to create even more for it by the end of the project. Abo stated in a interview that each Science Adventure game have a very different image for each of them. He compared them with the states of weather in Earth, describing Chaos;Head as rainy, Steins;Gate as cloudy, Robotics;Notes as clear weather, and Chaos;Child as stormy. Localization Chaos;Child was localized by Adam Lensenmayer, who previously worked on the localizations of Steins;Gate 0 and of the anime adaptation of Steins;Gate. He was the only translator working on the localization to ensure consistency in how each character thinks and speaks and the overall atmosphere of the game. Release * Xbox One - (Japan): Release Date: December 18, 2014 - (Japan): Originally Planned Release Date: November 27, 2014 * Playstation 3 - (Japan): Release Date: June 25, 2015 * 'PS4, PS Vita '-''' ('Japan): June 25, 2015 - (Europe): October 13, 2017 > PQube - (North America): October 17, 2017 > PQube * '''Windows '- (Japan): April 28, 2016 - (Worldwide): January 22, 2019 > Spike Chunsoft * 'iOS '- (Japan): January 31, 2017 * 'Android '- (Japan): May 28, 2017 Reception Theme Songs Xbox Opening "Hijitsuzai Seishounen" (Fictional Youth/Fallacy) Lyrics/Composition - Chiyomaru Shikura. Arrangement - Ryohei Arahara. Sung by Ito Kanako. PlayStation Opening "Singularity" Lyrics/Composition - Chiyomaru Shikura. Arrangement - Shinichi Yuuki. Sung by - Ito Kanako. Normal Ending "Vanitas of the Lunar Eclipse" Lyrics - Kanade. Composition/Arrangement - Tatsushi Hayashi. Sung by - Phantasm. True Ending "silent wind bell" Lyrics - Ito Kanako. Composition - Yoh Ohyama. Arrangement - Yoh Ohyama, Toshimichi Isoe. Sung by - Ito Kanako. Main Theme "WORLD" Composition - Takeshi Abo